


Workaholic

by EternalElegy



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalElegy/pseuds/EternalElegy
Summary: Ibara has a billion deadlines to make. Unfortunately for him, Nagisa was also there in his office to offer just as many distractions.
Relationships: Ran Nagisa/Saegusa Ibara
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Workaholic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoonlitMadwort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitMadwort/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Tomo! Thank you for being a fellow NagisaP and EdenP that I can talk to about Nagisa or Eden or AUs or pretty much anything. This present came a bit late so I'd like to apologise for that, and I hope that you had a great day on your birthday!
> 
> For those who don't know her, you can check out her Twitter [here!](https://twitter.com/androidjasmine?s=20)

Ibara knew this time of the year very, very well, because it was defined by a billion upcoming deadlines and he truly had to push hard just to get everything finished on time. As usual, he was working in the privacy of his office, tapping away on the computer at the corner of his desk, but on this occasion, he had a guest.

Nagisa decided that he was going to use the free time he had this evening to accompany Ibara in his struggle to meet all of his deadlines, but his presence was only going to make things worse. Ibara couldn’t really refuse those pleading, puppy-dog eyes, though. They hadn’t been able to see each other for the past two weeks, after all. Nagisa brought in some pudding to commemorate their visit (he had such a happy little smile that Ibara’s chest tightened at the sight of it), but the snack was left untouched at the other side of Ibara’s desk. Ibara announced that he was going to eat it later during one of his regular stretch breaks. Nagisa just acknowledged Ibara’s intent to work before he seated himself on Ibara’s couch and opened a book that he had recently received from his producer.

Minutes turned to hours. One of Ibara’s alarms rang to let him know that it was time to momentarily stop working. 12 AM, he mentally noted, as he rose from his big, comfortable leather chair, stretching his arms and legs as he did so.    
“... Ibara.”   
“Yes, Your Excellency?”   
“... I’ve finished the book.”   
“Did you enjoy it?”   
“... Yes.”   
“It makes me overwhelmed with joy to hear that I was able to pick out a book that suited your tastes! Unfortunately I have nothing on me that you may find interesting, so I’d like to ask for your patience while I finish this report!” 

To be honest, Ibara had forgotten about the pudding because all he wanted to do was to finish this damn report and then head to sleep as quickly as possible. If he didn’t, his ability to stay focussed the next day could be compromised (if it wasn’t already compromised, since he had been staying up quite late recently).    
“... Did you eat the pudding?” Ibara had just begun concentrating again when Nagisa’s voice cut straight into his mind.   
“I apologise, Your Excellency, but I’ve forgotten since I’m so busy!”   
“... I will feed it to you, so that you can work and eat at the same time.”   
“There is no need to do so! I’d rather eat it while I am not occupied by other tasks, so that I can truly appreciate its taste!” 

Nagisa fell silent again. Ibara continued to work, trying to push his brain as fast as it could go through the haze of exhaustion, until…   
“Um… why are you touching my hair?” Ibara didn’t even realise Nagisa had walked around to his position.   
“... I want to play with it.”   
“My deepest apologies, but I must finish this report tonight! For that to happen, I require maximum levels of concentration for the next two hours and touching me will get in the way of that!”    
“... But I’m bored. We also haven’t been able to do anything with each other for a very long time.”   
“Alright, then I will accept you playing with my hair, but no more than that!”   
“... Okay.”

Ibara really thought that he was stronger than this, that all of his military training was going to keep him concentrated on his current task and he would be able to block out all of the distractions that were being thrown at him, but there was something about Nagisa standing beside his seat and running his fingers through his hair that was sucking all of Ibara’s focus away. It didn’t help that Nagisa was switching up what he was doing at random intervals. For a few seconds he’d comb Ibara’s hair, and then he’d attempt to make a small braid, and if he was feeling extra adventurous, he’d lean down and kiss the strands. Ibara became hyper-aware every time those lips brushed his scalp. It was definitely, absolutely, not helping his situation in the slightest, but something in the back of his mind was trying to convince him that deep down, he was enjoying this.

The progress on the report almost came to a grinding halt before something inside him clicked and he entered some kind of deadly focus, like he was a predator stalking its prey-

“... Ibara. Would you like to sit on my lap?”

_ Aghhhhhhhhh. _

“Your Excellency, can this not wait?”    
“... But I want to spend time with you.”    
“I’m working, so it would be appreciated if you could leave me alone for a bit! Once I’m finished, then we can engage in…” The words stopped at his tongue. Kisses? Cuddles? Physical intimacy? Ibara’s mouth refused to move any further as his face heated up to uncomfortable levels at the thought of what he wanted to say.   
“... It’s late, Ibara. Didn’t you say that it was good to sleep early?”    
“Unfortunately I’m so busy that I often cannot take my own advice regarding self-care!”   
“... We could sleep early today.” 

As much as Ibara wanted to put up a businessman front and push Nagisa away, Nagisa had a point...then those deadlines punched themselves right into the forefront of Ibara’s mind and suddenly, sleeping now was no longer an option. However, he knew that Nagisa wasn’t going to stop until he got what he wanted, which was probably a cuddle. 

This was going to be a long and difficult night.

Ibara stood up wordlessly, wheeling his chair far enough away from his desk to give Nagisa enough room to go around him and make himself comfortable in the chair. This was it. Ibara really was going to sit on Nagisa’s lap, and his face turned the same shade as his hair thinking about the prospect of it, but a simple  _ fuck it _ made the process a whole lot easier as he attempted to find a good position on top of Nagisa’s thighs. After a moment of awkward shuffling, that never happened. Ibara held back a sigh as Nagisa used his legs to push the chair forward, so that the producer was now trapped between the desk and the idol he managed.

Strong arms wrapped around Ibara’s waist and a chin rested on his shoulder. Nothing in this report was going to make sense toNagisa anyway, so he didn’t particularly mind Nagisa watching him work, but the amount of physical contact was still unsettling and Ibara tried his damn hardest to take it off the forefront of his mind.

“... Ibara. What does that word mean?” Nagisa almost spoke directly into Ibara’s ear. Ibara’s exhaustion really wasn’t helping in this situation, as he almost jumped out of his skin.   
“It’s nothing that you have to be concerned about, Your Excellency!”    
“... Okay.” Ibara was thankful that Nagisa didn’t push any further, because he really,  _ really  _ wanted to finish this before his brain got reduced to mush.

Thankfully, Nagisa fell silent. Ibara had never been so happy and thankful that Nagisa was content with just sitting there with his arms around Ibara; his standards had fallen so low that this level of distraction was a blessing. This gave him a surge of confidence as he pushed his remaining brain cells to work harder on the report in front of him. 

That peace only lasted ten minutes.

“Y-Your Excellency, can you please stop kissing me?”   
“... Mmm.” Lips planted themselves on Ibara’s neck, lightly sucking at the skin.   
“It would be good if you could listen to me! I cannot work if you keep on doing this!”    
“... Mmm.”    
“Your Excellency!” Ibara raised his voice a little, hoping that it would work. To his dismay, it didn’t. One of the arms around his waist released itself, settling in on Ibara’s cheek.   
“... Mmm.” Nagisa detached from Ibara’s neck, but that moment of relief was short-lived.

“Thank y- mmmph!!” 

One moment, Ibara’s eyes were glued to the screen and the next, his head was turned to the side as Nagisa kissed him over his shoulder. Being suddenly kissed never went well for Ibara’s mental state. He didn’t particularly like having his brain melted. Not being able to think of anything other than what was directly happening to him never failed to increase his anxiety because he had been so thoroughly trained to be aware of his surroundings, but at the same time, not being aware of his surroundings didn’t really matter in this situation. They were in no danger of being walked on and the only other person in this room was kissing him with a great degree of desperation.

Ibara’s train of thought regarding his report rapidly vanished, only to be replaced with the feeling of Nagisa’s lips on his, along with the sturdiness of his lap and the hand that was grabbing the back of Ibara’s head and the other arm around his waist and that familiar earthy scent that mingled with the shampoo that Nagisa used the previous night. Ibara would have thought that his lack of experience with physical touch would have been advantageous if only because it meant that he never became emotionally close to anyone (a lesson that he learned as Yuzuru disappeared momentarily from his life), but not being used to this only made it all too overwhelming whenever Nagisa engaged with it. Basically, Ibara was not a touchy person. The problem was, Nagisa  _ was  _ one. He had Hiyori to thank for that. There had been no shortages of kisses and cuddles and hand holding and other sorts of innocent physical contact that Ibara still hadn’t become accustomed to yet even after all this time. Ibara wasn’t particularly sure what to think of it. On one hand, it was frustrating because he wanted to keep his cool all the time, but on the other, Nagisa seemed to thoroughly enjoy turning Ibara into a blushing, panting mess and Nagisa’s happiness was also his happiness.

For some reason, Ibara thought that this was going to be the worst of it and that it would all be over and Nagisa was going to be satisfied with a quick kiss and then he could go back and work on his report, but Nagisa’s hand held Ibara’s face firmly in place and there was nothing that the producer could do to resist. Ibara thought that he would have learned his lesson about thinking that things would be over quickly, when this was almost never the case. He could only count on the kiss being light and quick if they were just about to go up on stage, because that meant they were on a very strict time limit and it was also in both of their best interests to not ruin their makeup. Ibara sighed into the kiss. Nagisa liked deep, long, passionate kisses, after all. Ibara never knew what he really, truly thought about it because his mind would go blank as soon as it could no longer handle the intensity of what was being done to him.

They parted for a moment, a thin string of saliva forming between their lips. Ibara’s face was way too close to Nagisa’s, his blood orange eyes staring right into his soul.   
“... Ibara.” Nagisa said simply, a smile spreading on his expression. Ibara failed to respond in time and Nagisa went in again, with somehow more energy and vigor than before, despite it being past his usual bedtime. This time, Ibara let out an unintentional noise at the back of his throat, his body finally giving in and doing its own thing while Ibara’s brain rapidly restarted itself over and over again. Ibara snaked an arm around Nagisa, gently grasping his hair and savouring the strands. The feeling of Nagisa’s hair after it had been recently washed was the best. It was soft with just the right amount of waviness,and it complied easily to Ibara’s fingers whenever he braided it. This time, he was in no position to braid, but just touching it brought him an unusually high amount of satisfaction all the same.

Half an hour flew by just like that.    
“... Ibara, my legs feel strange.”    
“The perfect time for you to be stretching them! Do you remember your exercises?”   
“... Yes.”   
“Good!” Soon, Nagisa was standing some distance away, and Ibara was back in his seat again, typing away at the report. He was thankful that his brain had a good autopilot mode, which kicked in at just the right moment to be able to respond to Nagisa properly.

Nagisa seated himself on a nearby couch, kicking his feet up so that his feet were dangling off one of the armrests on the sides. Ibara stared blankly at his screen for a good moment.   
“Your Excellency, is there something that you need?” Ibara turned to face Nagisa, meeting his gaze.   
“... No. I just thought that you were cute.” 

This was it. This was the end of Ibara Saegusa, and all of his companies and connections and sponsors and idol groups and power and money and accomplishments.

Usually, Ibara was very capable of staying focussed for long periods of time, but suddenly, doing so for the next hour sounded like an impossible mountain to climb.

* * *

The clock read 2 AM when Ibara finally closed the report, satisfied with its quality.

When the clicking of the mouse and the keyboard ceased, the room was filled only with Nagisa’s soft breathing, and it was only now that Ibara realised that Nagisa wasn’t looking at him anymore. There was something about Nagisa’s sleeping face that was so incredibly peaceful and beautiful that Ibara wanted to keep on looking at it forever. 

Ibara pulled out a futon, pillow, and blanket from a hidden compartment near the back of his office and spread it out on the floor, fully intent on giving the blanket to Nagisa while he would sleep using his jacket as cover.   
“... Ibara?” That groggy voice was so soft that Ibara swore that something broke within him.   
“I deeply apologise for waking you, Your Excellency!”   
“... Are you going to sleep now?”   
“Yes! I have finished the report, and I will be resting now!”   
“... Let me sleep with you.”

It was too late for both of them to return to their dorms anyway. Nagisa rose from his position on the couch, and soon, they were spooning, with Ibara being the small spoon. Sure, Ibara had been hugged before, but this was on a completely different level that he was absolutely not ready for. Nagisa was now breathing into the back of Ibara’s head and the entirety of Nagisa’s upper body was pressed into Ibara’s back, and Nagisa took advantage of his position to trap Ibara with his limbs, tangling his legs with Ibara’s and draping an arm over Ibara’s waist.

It wasn’t like Ibara to not put up a fight when it came to things like this, but honestly, he was way too tired and if this was going to be the fastest way he could get into bed and go to sleep, then so be it. Nagisa was warm. Really warm. Ibara almost fell asleep without a second thought.

“... Goodnight, Ibara.”

Reality finally sunk in. Ibara was sharing a sleeping space with someone else. Ibara was sharing a sleeping space with Nagisa Ran. Ibara was being cuddled by someone else. Ibara was being cuddled by Nagisa Ran. They were going to sleep together, and then they would wake up together. It was all so surreal. Ibara Saegusa, who had meticulously made sure not to get close to people for his own good, was going to be sleeping with someone who he truly treasured with all of his heart (even if he hadn’t accepted this completely… yet). 

“Goodnight, Your Excellency.” 

For the first time in years, Ibara’s last thoughts before he drifted off to sleep were not of work, but of Nagisa Ran.

* * *

The pudding went bad, but fortunately it wasn’t very expensive.

Nagisa used that as an excuse to take Ibara out to one of Hiyori’s favourite dessert cafes because honestly, he just wanted to watch his cute little Ibara eat his favourite sugary food.

“Sweet” was added to Nagisa’s adjective list for Ibara, as he kissed him senseless later that day in the privacy of Ibara’s office to reward him for taking a break.

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to [gigi (@amagiiz)](https://twitter.com/amagiiz?s=20) for beta reading this work!


End file.
